Line
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Ryuk finds Light on an extremly long line at the HQ out of curiosity. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, err, shinigami. CRACK YAOI some very light Mello and Light bashing. originally part of my old story "Yaoi Time"


**_Edit: Hi this was originally part of my story "Yaoi Time" but I really liked this chapter and wanted to seperate it from the rest of the story._**

**Read at your own risk. Unfortunately extremely crappy. Just something I wrote to pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: the site is called ****FAN****fiction. I own nothing**

Ryuk was confused. Actually the word _confused_ could not describe how lost Ryuk was in understanding what in god's name was going on.

Ryuk was bored (of course -_-") and had decided to go visit Light at the HQ. Light told him to stay away from him today and to find something else to do. Ryuk of course with the attention span of a squirrel had gone and followed poor Light to the HQ. Ryuk wondered what was so important that Light left at around 5 a.m. and literally ran so fast that a trail of smoke and dust followed him. Maybe he found a way to kill L? Either way Ryuk wasn't going to miss this. So what Ryuk saw was nothing he would have ever suspected.

There was a huge line. The line made every line for a Disneyland ride during the summer seem like a 2-minute wait. Said line was made up of mostly males. As Ryuk flew over the line he saw Light's dad, a few of Light's classmates, hell he even saw the whole task force! Ryuk nearly fell down to the floor when he saw the criminal that Light first killed! As Ryuk looked at the line more closely he saw that almost half of the people on the line were supposedly dead! He even saw Lind. L Taylor! Ryuk was so confused at this point that if he didn't find Light to bring him home at this point he would probably have a panic attack.

"Hey! No cutting! I waited 5 hours on this line!"

Ryuk looked like he was about to sh*t his pants. They can see him? "No I'm just looking for someone!" Ryuk answered back to the scary human quickly. How the hell they could see him, Ryuk didn't know. All he knew is that he needed to find Light to take him home from this madness.

"Hey Light! Light where the hell are you! Light! Ligh-…Light?"

How Ryuk kept his sanity at the moment was a miracle. There was Light on the floor fighting someone as if they were two starved wolves fighting over a piece of meat. The same Light that is always composed and professional in public. The Light that hated getting dirty and would cry over a broken nail, was now rolling on the floor fighting some other guy in front of L. It would have made more sense if Light was fighting L, in Ryuk's mind. As Ryuk was about to ask what the hell was going on, he heard Light starting to yell at the other male. Well Ryuk assumed the other fighter was male due to the lack of breasts but his hairstyle said otherwise..

"He's mine you asshole!"

"No! He's mine pretty boy!"

"Pretty boy? Look who's talking Mello I was actually confused when I saw you running on line!"

So this other male was named Mello apparently. Why would his feminine appearance not allow him to be on line? But there were females in the back also, unless Ryuk saw wrong of course…

"Shut up! At least I look this good naturally! I bet you spend 2 hours on your hair!"

Mello was right.

"Don't you have a boyfriend already!"

Wait, Mello's gay? What exactly are they on line for again?…

"Hey you! What's your name?" Ryuk looked down to see L talking to him. Too much in shock Ryuk didn't respond until he heard a familiar voice yelling angrily at him.

"RYUK? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey get to the back of the line! I was here first!"

"So your name's Ryuk huh? You look interesting enough. Come on."

Ryuk was wondering what L was talking about when he told Ryuk to follow him. Light and Mello looked like they were about to explode and started complaining to L about how it was 'their turn'. Ryuk didn't understand what was so important about 'yaoi time' or whatever the hell that was and was about to follow L into the room until he heard something the caused him to faint and everyone else to shut up and question everything they knew about the world.

"Daddy!" Everyone turned around to see the usually composed Beyond Birthday running up to glomp the unconscious death god.

**Hehe…sorry about the crappy ending it's just I thought it would be kinda funny if Ryuk was BB's dad and that's how he got the shinigami eyes…**

**Sorry about the Mello Flaming! I love mello so im not bashing him or anything!**

**Review please! No flaming please…. **


End file.
